


A Catologued Survey on Subterranean Epochs

by Pathologies



Series: One Shot October [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathologies/pseuds/Pathologies
Summary: 'Don't put your heart in kingdoms and kings and all that. They all end up the same way.'
Relationships: Relic Seeker Lemm/Quirrel (Hollow Knight)
Series: One Shot October [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991770
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	A Catologued Survey on Subterranean Epochs

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have multi-chapter fics I need to finish and Believe Me, I will! But this October I wanted to indulge in some short shipping fics for this month (couldn't even do the whole month). It's just been one hell of a month, yknow?

These days Lemm could tell exactly who it was that came into his shop: not many customers left in the City of Tears. He didn’t even turn to the door as he busily prepared his wares, “Why yes hello Quirrel, do come in.”

Quirrel laughed, his chuckle embarrassed, “Do I stop by that often?”

Moving a box of valuables to the top shelf, he shook his head, “I can easily tell when it’s you, that’s all.”

The squint of his eyes told Lemm that Quirrel was quite flattered at that. He came up to the kiosk, hands behind his back, “I should stop by more often, so much history here...” He cautiously eyed the old man, “And the company is pleasant too.”

The shopkeeper froze for a moment, eyeing the ground himself before covering with a surreptitious cough, “Well. Yes. It is good to see you.”

Quirrel felt the genuine phrasing in that, “What do you have today?”

Rummaging again he replied, “For you? I have this little idol.” From his box he showed a carved idol of some insect with a crown-like head and wings, “A carved remnant of Hallownest’s own king. The first and last king, some say.”

Though his head had tilted to observe the idol, Quirrel’s attention was fully on the idol...most of him. His hands hand wandered across the kiosk to where Lemm’s rested, “Oh yes! I’ve met several people in the kingdom who mentioned the king. It seemed they were quite fond of him and what he did for the kingdom.”

“Can’t be that great. Look at the mess we’re in now.” muttered Lemm. He didn’t move his hands away or refuse Quirrel’s hand advance.

Quirrel raised his head, “What do you mean?

Putting the idol back into the wares he continued, looking directly into Quirrel’s eyes, “I’ve devoted my time to the study of these artifacts, the history laid within them. And I can tell you, the lesson they taught me is this: don’t put your heart in kingdoms and kings and all that. They all end up the same way.”

A soft exhale, louder than regular breath came from Quirrel’s mouth. He spoke, “...ah that may be, but you can still put your heart in others can you?”

Lemm found his hands were resting perfectly atop Quirrel’s His eyes wandered off. “Some of them. Take care of yourself, will ya?”

“Of course,” Quirrel’s eyes made a happy squint.

After his thoughts wandered off, Lemm perked up, “Oh of course of course. The idol. I can give it to ya...for a trade.”


End file.
